Decisions and its consequences
by InjuredMoonDance
Summary: Ochako was barely seventeen when she was given very vague clues to go out to the world and find the person who would save it. After a clash with a blonde she meets Izuku. He introduces her to Iida and unknowingly helps her make an important decision. Now she must deal with the consequences of her choice. Even those she didn't expect.


Ochako was standing in the room, her brown hair reaching to the middle of her neck only leaving longer strands in the front of her that reached past her shoulders. Her brown eyes scanned the room carefully as the scent of spices and familiar ingredients invaded her nose as her school's principal moved around the room. The seventeen year old girl bounced up and front as she let the words of Professor Kayama's words reach her ears.

-I'm afraid I don't understand- Ochako said confused. The teacher sighed as she moved her long hair and allowed it to fall on her back leaning forwards placing her elbows over her desk.

-Listen to me carefully Ochako- The woman said - You must look for a brave chosen warrior and aid him on his quest to defeat evil- She repeated her previous words, this time more serious not letting her regular playful manner deceive the girl on the seriousness of the request.

-Why me?- Ochako's head tilted in curiosity pointing at herself with her index finger, the long sleeve part of her uniform's dress fell to her elbow

-Because you are the most capable student I have-Nemuri Kayama smiled confident -and because just as he was chosen you were chosen too-

-And how will I know who it is this warrior- Ochako questioned finally sitting in one of the wooden chairs in front of her teacher's desk sinking into it. The teacher gave her an understanding look before putting out a notebook, fingers barely touching it as the pages moved on its own. The professor smiled widely when the pages suddenly stopped reaching the note she was looking for.

-You must go to the city of Eftsiland and follow the sign of the rain there look for the messy hair and most importantly, look for the person who gives the hand instead of breaking it- Professor Kayama's blue eyes scanned the page before closing the notebook and making it vanish in a puff of pink smoke with a movement of her hand. Ochako blinked a couple times wondering if she had skipped something.

-These are really vague- The teenager noted.

-This is how future telling magic works- The woman shrugged, Ochako was fully aware of the vagueness of future telling magic or prophecies, it was one of the first subjects she was taught back when she barely entered the school. She was unable to understand why her classmates complained about its vagueness when it came to their love life; but now with her life probably at risk their complains seemed far more reasonable.

-But why must I look for him? - the brunette questioned. The usually relaxed expression of the woman turned so serious it sent a chill down Ochako's spine

-There's an evil force dormant for centuries who has come to haunt us once more, a warrior must face him, but he must not face him alone- The woman stated, her words clear and absolute. The teenager gulped, knowing refusing her teacher's words was not a possibility.

-Okay- Ochako sighed surrendering silently praying no dragon would eat her before she could even begin to find the warrior who could be hiding behind a bush for all she knew.

-Wonderful!- Professor Kayama's hands clasped together -Pack your belongings and bid goodbyes. You will part the day after tomorrow- Ochako froze in her place, that was far sooner than she expected, the teacher stood from her seat waiting for Ochako to do the same. Then she gave her a warm hug, Ochako slowly returned the gesture smiling once she noticed the woman still had that smell of strawberries and foxgloves she had when she first took her to the academy.

-I know you since you were a child, I trust you can do this- The woman tried to support the girl

-Thank you, I'll miss you Miss Kayama- Ochako said

-Awww, don't be like that. I'll see you again soon and you'll tell me all about that warrior and those wonderful adventures you'll have- The woman claimed breaking the hug not letting go of Ochako's shoulders, the girl smiled with tears in her eyes nodding. The black haired woman let go of the girl's shoulders

-Now go there and begin packing, I'm sure you have plenty people you must want to say goodbye to- Kayama said walking towards the wooden door, opening it for the girl to walk through.

Ochako looked at the office one last time. The jars of spices were carefully classified on the top shelf at the right of the room, underneath them there were jars which content was unknown to Ochako. Papers were (according to the principal) carefully scattered around waiting to be picked up and filled, an old black cauldron was boiling near the jars and near the enormous wooden desk were multiple books who seemed to not have been moved in years. Careful, Ochako tried to keep the entire room sealed in her mind as she closed the door behind herself.

Since everyone was currently in class the hallways were empty, Ochako still had the memories of the fun she had with her friends, hanging together and learning spells and potions even when she wasn't stellar at those. The realization of having to say goodbye felt heavy on her chest. Ochako went straight to her room aware she had to take full advantage of the time she had to pack everything. Putting the key on the hole she opened the door, one of Tooru's books was on the floor and Tsuyu's bed was already carefully made. Ochako took the pin in her hair turning it into a long wooden scepter with a pink crystal bar at the top of it. A beam of light came out of it and was shot towards the suitcase so it would fit all of Ochako's belongings, she didn't want to leave anything behind. Thing by thing she began packing everything, from her school books to presents she had gotten over time. Everything was fitting perfectly in her brown leather side bag.

Taking a deep sigh she looked around the dorm room, it looked bigger now with her stuff gone. She sat on the bed wondering how she would break the news to her friends, or how much was she allowed to tell them. They would certainly be happy for her, being chosen for such an important task over so many witches was truly a remarkable feat, but Ochako was unsure about it.

Suddenly, the door flung open making Ochako give a small jump turning her eyes to the wooden door seeing how Tooru and Tsuyu came into the room.

-Be more careful next time Tooru- Tsuyu said walking into the bedroom, her dark green hair was raised in a bun.

-Sorry Tsuyu- Tooru apologized looking at her friend embarrassed -There you are Ochako! We've been looking for you everywhere- Tsuyu nodded at her side, the brunette avoided their eyes focusing them on her pastel pink shoes.

-Is everything alright?- Tsuyu asked concerned, both girls sat each at Ochako's side.

-I guess- Ochako mumbled playing with her index fingers -I just got out of the principal's office a few minutes ago and it turns out I must leave-

-Were you expelled?- Tooru gasped, interrupting Ochako

-No, it's not anything like that. It's more of a "unique opportunity" kind of thing, so I must leave tomorrow in the morning- Ochako felt her eyes begin to fill with tears, she had practically grown up in that school only seeing her parents in summer and winter vacations, the two girls in front of her were like her sisters, or at least the closest thing she had to one. Until this point, her mind never had to deal with the idea that saying goodbye would be so hard.

-Where are you going?- Tsuyu asked hugging her friend

-I honestly don't know, Miss Kayama wasn't very sharing with the details- Ochako smiled sheepish, Tsuyu nodded

-We'll miss you so much Ochako!- Tooru said giving a tight hug to the girl -You must promise you'll write. At least twice a day!-

-I doubt she will have time for that- Tsuyu added

-Okay- Tooru mumbled surrendering -But you do have to write at least once a week to tell us how life is going. You must tell everything in full detail- Tsuyu nodded in agreement.

Ochako smiled softly

-Of course I will-

-We will miss you a lot- Tsuyu reminded Ochako -Take care of yourself and remember to always have good meals, don't leave anything laying around and always check you have your pin in your hair- Ochako nodded to Tsuyu's words

-If Ochako is parting tomorrow we must party today. I'm sure you finished packing so we must have a sleepover tonight- Tooru said cheerful.

Tsuyu and Ochako nodded at the girl's invitation, and for a moment Ochako forgot about the fact that this was the last night she would spend with her friends in a long time. They made sure to make that night as special as possible.

As the sun shone high in the sky on the next day Ochako stood at the train station, the buzz of the trains coming and going flooded her ears. It was strange not taken the same train she had taken every vacation for nearly ten years now she was waiting the eight thirty train to Eftsiland. She began to tap her foot on the platform playing with the edge of her pink hood suddenly feeling odd with it on.

-eight thirty train to Eftsiland!- A voice screamed pulling Ochako out of her thoughts.

Adjusting her beige and brown dress she took a deep breath as she walked towards the train's entrance. Eftsiland wasn't a big city, most of the people in there were people who came and left as fast as they had arrived. Stepping inside the train she looked around it if she found anything different about it, but with the exception that its walls were a navy blue instead of the usual dark red Ochako didn't find anything extraordinary about it. She walked towards an empty booth and began thinking about her friends as she felt the train slowly begin its road. She had a two hour journey in front of her.

The sight of green hills and multiple trees under a bright blue sky was something beautiful to see. Ochako found herself thinking of her friends and how Tooru would have found the blue walls something astoundingly pretty. Before she knew it, she began dozing off. Her eyes slowly closed until she fell asleep holding her bag tightly with her head against the window.

Ochako slowly opened her eyes feeling the train had suddenly stopped, yawning she looked at the platform in front of her window. She leapt from her seat rushing towards the train's window. She had just arrived and the door could close at any minute. Running, she jumped from the door to the wooden floor, her hood falling and her dress floating as her brown boots carefully touched the floor. Ochako sighed in relief when she landed adjusting her hood over her head once again.

This was an unfamiliar city to her, the streets were roaming with life from travelers and street performers looking to win the sympathy of the people passing by. The music invaded Ochako's ears who had to take a good amount of willpower to not stay around and sink into the new environment. She had to follow her professor's vague instructions

"…follow the sign of the rain there look for the messy hair and most importantly, look for the person who gives the hand instead of breaking it"

She looked up noticing the sky was as clear as possible. It wasn't what she expected, had she arrived too early or too late? Counting the coins of her bag she knew the moment would arrive when she would be unable to sustain herself with what she had been given. Her first priority should be finding somewhere to live in the meantime before she found what she was looking for. She had never had the need to go around searching for a place to stay in her entire life, Ochako remembered her mother warning her about strangers when she parted. How ironic that she now had to fully rely on one to be able to sleep with a roof over her head.

Looking around she tried to find someone she could talk to who would be able to tell her of somewhere to sleep at. Her eyes crossed with a girl with dark hair playing a guitar on the floor while a blonde boy did ridiculous dances around her probably in an attempt to make her laugh. It seemed to be working because Ochako was able to see the ghost of a smile on the girl's face as she tried to avoid looking at the blond.

-Hello- Ochako said walking towards them when her song ended, to not interrupt them.

-Hello there- the blond boy smiled flirtatious, Ochako looked at him surprised

-Kaminari, leave the poor girl alone- The young girl sighed

-You're right Jirou, I should be paying more attention to you- Upon his words, the dark-haired girl blushed

-Shut up- she mumbled -Do you need anything? - Jirou asked in Ochako's direction.

-I was wondering if you knew of anywhere around where I could stay? You see I'm new around here and I need to find a place- The brunette said after meditating her words for a few seconds. Jirou frowned slightly deep in thought.

-There's a place, you walk all the way towards the fountain- Jirou mumbled pointing at the street in front of them -And then turn to the right, there's an hostel right there, it's cheap and the owner is a sweet old lady- She explained, Ochako smiled relieved

-Thank you so much! I hope to see you again- Ochako said running towards the direction Jirou had indicated, excited for finally stop her concerns on where to live.

She arrived at her destination panting, it was unexpectedly further away than what she had initially expected. Ochako relied on the door of the hostel taking a deep breath to hold herself before walking inside. Inside it was a warm place that gave a familiar sensation of home to her, there were wooden tables and seats around the place, there was a statue of a giant bear that made Ochako wonder its purpose.

-Good morning- Ochako spoke doubtful looking at the clock on the wall, it was still before midday. A short old woman came from underneath the main desk at the center of the place.

-Hello young child, how may I help you?- The woman spoke with a kind smile, she was shorter than Ochako

-I'd like to request a room for one, please- Ochako said grabbing her purse.

-For how long?- The woman asked pulling out a book with a dark red cover, she passed its pages careful until she found one free

-I think a week will be enough for now-

-Good sweetie, then that would be four golden coins and nine silver- Ochako sunk her hand in her bag looking for the amount the lady had asked.

With the money in her hand the old lady came from out the desk and began to guide Ochako through the halls. Each of the rooms was numbered, but other than that Ochako was unable to see much difference between one door and the other. The woman finally stopped in front of a door with the number 103 in it, opening its door careful until the lock opened with a click.

The room inside was big enough for herself. The bed in the middle had purple covers, the room also had a closet, a mirror, a small coffee table and a pair of sofas. Ochako was also pleasantly surprised to find the room had its own bathroom.

Ochako walked inside admiring the room and its upholstered walls with flower designs. It was hers and hers only for as long as she stayed there

-What brings you to this town?- The old woman asked with a smile.

-I'm looking for someone- Ochako said placing her bag over the bed, wishing to throw herself into it

-Someone special?- The tint in the woman's question made Ochako blush

-It's not like that!- She claimed covering her face making the woman laugh -I don't even know where to start looking-

-Well, you could start by looking in Becuman-Dynge. All the people tend to go there, whether local o visitor- Ochako looked at the woman surprised. The name, it had the exact clue she needed. Thanking the woman she put the key in her bag and ran outside looking for the place the woman had spoken about.

Of course it would be something like that. Ochako felt disappointed she had gone towards the obvious answer. She should know by now that magic had to be seen from different points of view. She began wondering the colorful streets looking for a sign or something that let her know of what she was looking for. After walking around for almost an hour she found it. The one floor place seemed to be filled with life since Ochako was able to hear the voices of people singing inside from where she was. The place that from the looks of it was a tavern had a sign outside with a cloud and a thunder crossing it with "Becuman- Dynge" written on it using the thunder as "y".

Ochako slowly opened the door walking inside, now she had to find someone with messy hair, of all the clues it seemed the most obvious one. Her eyes first landed on a boy with blonde spiky hair all over his head. She walked towards him, certain of the fact she was making the right decision, he looked muscular, he only had a cape and pants to cover himself.

-Hello!- she greeted with a smile on her face -My name is…-She closed her mouth when she noticed how he was looking at her making her from when she heard the "tsk" from his tongue

-Fuck off- he said walking away from her, she inflated her cheeks frowning. This was not the person she was looking for.

-Hi- Ochako turned when a soft nervous voice called her. In front of her stood a boy with a slight pink on his cheeks, black and green messy hair a face full freckles and a pair of soft green eyes -I'm sorry he was so rude, my name is Izuku, and the guy with the armor sitting at the table is Tenya- the boy introduced pointing at a guy with a metal armor, glasses and dark blue hair. Ochako could barely believe her ears, this boy had walked all the way to her just to apologize for someone else's wrongdoing

-Hello- She greeted with a smile -I'm Ochako Uraraka, it's a pleasure to meet you- For a second it seemed like the boy had been victim of a freezing spell, his face was red but not a single word was coming out of his mouth. She was about to put out her scepter when the voice began to talk

-Would you like to sit with us?- He invited looking at the floor

-You mean it?- She asked baffled seeing him nod in response -Thank you so much, I'd love to-

Ochako followed Izuku to the table where Tenya was sitting, the wooden table was probably able to hold six people but for some reason these two were sitting all alone in a crowded place.

-Good Afternoon miss, my name is Tenya Iida, at your service- The blue haired boy greeted her as soon as she sat on the table, "How polite" was the first thought that crossed Ochako's mind when she heard him talking.

-Hello, I'm Ochako Uraraka, it's pleasure- she greeted looking around the place -So, what do you guys do for a living?- She tried looking for a conversation topic

-You could say we are bounty-hunters-Izuku mumbled looking like if he was deep in thought

-I think that's the best way to describe what we do- Iida agreed nodding

-Speaking of work- Izuku began look apologetic at Ochako -I'm sorry we won't be able to stay here for long, we must leave for work soon-

-Can I go with you?- Ochako asked enthusiastic

-I see no problem- Izuku answered taking one sip from the drink in front of him,

-Not that I oppose- Tenya began taking it after Izuku -but what can you do?-

Ochako took a deep breath taking her hairpin and giving it the shape of her scepter. Careful, she pointed it at an abandoned half full jar of beer. A dark light came out of it as the glass chattered in pieces surprising the people around it.

-That's amazing!- Izuku expressed eyes wide open looking in at the chattered base of the jar. Smiling proud, she used the scepter once again; this time, a soft pink light came out of it and the jar returned to normal, with the beer on it like if the previous blow had never happened

-Welcome to our group!- Iida said impressed adjusting his glasses. Ochako's smile widened as she transformed the scepter back into a hairpin,

-Thank you so much!

-So, this time we will be going to a house at the edge of the town to help some people with an spirit I think

-They believe the house is haunted- Tenya continued giving a deep sigh, Ochako looked at him in curiosity.

-At what time will you part?-She asked turning to Izuku. He pulled his lower lip careful.

-I think around one.- He said. The clock on the wall indicated there were fifteen minutes left.

The times passed fast and a few minutes later they were parting towards their destination. Ochako had learnt that they were both her age, barely older for a few months. She also learnt that they were answering to the request of a rich lady who had taken over her father businesses after he died. They spent the road talking about Eftsiland and telling Ochako anything she needed to know now that she was going to reside in their town.

When they arrived Ochako was stunned, the place was enormous. A beautiful garden welcomed them at the entrance and Ochako was able to hear the sing of birds coming from it. It seemed like if the hour and a half walking was enough if they were going to be welcomed by such a gorgeous sight. A man dressed in white opened the door for them when Izuku told them who they were, Tenya took advantage of the fact that the man was there to ask him where would the owner be meeting with them. Ochako didn't hear the answer, she was taking every sight in front of her as much as she could.

However she had to say goodbye to the view the moment she heard Izuku and Tenya's steps walking away towards the inside of the house. It was as beautiful as the outside, with enormous windows that allowed every inch of sunlight to get inside. Vases with flowers decorated every table big or small, the furniture seemed to be carefully crafted. Ochako felt nervous as she walked on the crystal stair towards the owner's office in the second floor fearing it might break under her weight.

The inside of the office was simpler that what Ochako thought it would be. A Woman was sitting behind a wooden desk, a painting of a family behind her head, there was a bookshelf and chairs.

-Good afternoon Lady Abbot- Izuku greeted

-Yes, good afternoon. I assume you are here to take care of the disgusting creature that his been eating my gold decorations and my silverware- The woman went straight to the point, she had her hair so well combed Ochako wondered how much her hair would fall if she let her hair loose.

-Yes- Tenya answered

-It usually spends its time in the left wing in the first floor, now go. I have a party tomorrow and I can't allow my guests to see such thing in my house-

Ochako was perplexed with the way the woman directed herself towards them, she knew they had been hired to do something, but being a decent person wouldn't cause any change in her fortune and its weight. Pouting and with a frown in her face Ochako followed the pair through the door and all the way towards the left wing. With the owner's attitude the house didn't look as pretty as before.

After looking for a few minutes they found the creature standing in a room taking a vase of gold and absorbing it. The creature looked like a mass of black smoke that moved with the wind Ochako turned her hairpin into her scepter and looked at the creature carefully. Izuku took his sword out and Tenya pointed his glaive at the creature. The creature seemed to be unaware of them taking a silver plate and absorbing it as it walked past them.

Ochako looked at Izuku and Tenya noticing they were as stunned as her. It didn't attack them. It just moved past them, like if their presence made no difference in what it was about to do next. The three of them began following the creature until it walked into another room

-What was that?- Tenya asked aloud. Izuku frowned slightly confused, Ochako was deep in thought.

-Evil spirits attack, yet this one seemed to not be an evil spirit, at least not a conventional one- Izuku mumbled

-I think it was cursed- Ochako spoke. She remembered reading something about it in a book borrowed from the Miss Kayama.

-Is there anything you can do about it?- Izuku questioned. Ochako nodded taking a deep sigh mustering a spell pointing the scepter to the creature. A pink light came out of it and dark smoke filled the room.

As the dark smoke slowly vanished the only thing that remained in the room alongside the trio who remained in combat position ready to attack if necessary was a dark-haired man who fell on his knees. The trio looked at him careful, waiting for any reaction. A sob came out of the man making them slowly lower their weapons as they stood.

-I'm sorry- the man said -Please don't tell the owners-

-What happened?- Ochako tried confused by his reaction, normally people after a position would not remember what they lived through it, but this man seemed to be well aware of everything.

-The owners did this, I swear! They found me stealing so they called a witch to cast this spell on me. I know I shouldn't have tried to steal something but I was desperate, my kids were hungry and they refused to rise my payment. And then as a punishment for asking too much they refused to pay me for my job. I was desperate. A few extra coins would have been enough. - Ochako stood frozen she was unable to find something to say to it, and by the looks of it, Iida felt the same way. There was a rule that say she couldn't use magic to make money directly, otherwise, she would have given the man enough to maintain his family for a while.

Izuku returned his sword to its place, he put his hand on the right pocket of his pants and seemed to struggle for a bit. A gentle smile covered his face, and as Ochako looked at Iida he appeared to be a little more relaxed. Careful Izuku approached the man pushing his closed fist towards him giving his shoulder a small touch to call his attention. The man directed his eyes in the green haired direction. Izuku extended the hand to him to help him stand up, the man looked at him full of surprise when he stood up and opened his palm finding three golden coins in it.

-I know it's not much and I'm sorry for that, but this could help you for a while. At least until you find a new job, now leave, we won't tell anything to the owners- When the man turned to them Ochako acted as if there was a zipper over her mouth and Iida looked at other side seemingly oblivious at the situation in front of him.

-Thank you so much! I'll pay you back someday, I promise- The man said running, to look for a way to get out of the room, settling for the window thankful it was the first floor. He had to avoid be seeing. Ochako took he scepter and casted a spell on him without him knowing

-This should make him invisible until he meets with his family- Ochako said, Izuku gave her a thumbs up, and Iida smiled proud.

Ochako turned her scepter back into a hairpin now that there wasn't more danger to protect herself with. Following Izuku out of the room she surpressed a small yawn that threatened to come out.

-Are you okay?- Tenya asked walking by her side

-Yeap, just a small yawn nothing to worry about- She assured.

The house looked even bigger now as they were walking in the hallways instead of running trying to chase something. Everything was carefully decorated in beautiful ornaments making Ochako wonder why they refused to pay the man any extra money. When they arrived at the owner's office the woman scrunched her nose at their sight, Ochako turned her eyes to the side trying to not give the rude woman a bad face.

-I assume the threat is taking care of-Lady Abbot said pulling a drawer

-Yes- Izuku said -But I'm afraid we can't accept the payment- and just like that the woman closed the drawer she had opened and a twisted smile grew on her face.

-Wonderful news!- she said standing up -Now, will you leave please. You no longer have a reason to stand in my property- Ochako entertained the idea of casting a spell on the lady, but pushed it away knowing it would be a waste of energy and an easy way to give her school and new friends a bad reputation.

-Of course- Izuku smiled as usual -Have a nice day madam-

The trio adjusted their backpacks as they exited the property. Ochako wondered if the man was again with his family, he truly looked remorseful of his actions. Ochako looked noticing the sun seemed to be going down soon, the owner of the hostel would probably wonder where she had been. After all, she practically just ran out.

-That was a kind gesture of you Izuku- Tenya's deep voice resonated, pulling Ochako's attention towards him and Midoriya making her rush her steps to reach the two boys -But now we have no payment and I'm sure you don't have any more money left- Izuku's eyes opened wide, it was obvious even to Ochako that the taller was right.

-Can you lend me some money? I promise I pay with the next job- Izuku joined his gloved hands and Tenya sighed.

-Alright. But you must remember to be better at choosing jobs and administrating your money- The blue haired teen scolded, Izuku smiled embarraased as they continued they path, there was still around an hour of road and the sun was setting, Ochako looked at the pair in curiosity smiling at their interaction.

-Does this happen often?- The young girl questioned paying attention at their words

-More often than it should- Tenya said adjusting his glasses -Izuku has always liked to help the helpless and extend his hand to other people when they need it. A great quality for anyone, a wonderful way to live. However, this as proven itself to not be so great when it comes to win money-

Ochako allowed Iida's words to sink

-Is that so?- She mumbled deep in thought

-Of course, I do not lie-

Ochako froze for a second as Tenya's words resonated in her ears, it was like puzzle pieces coming together, Izuku had everything she had heard the warrior was supposed to have. Somehow it made sense and filled Ochako with joy. Of all people she encountered that day, he was the most plausible candidate; she couldn't have chosen anyone better and it made her feel proud of herself for completing the first part of her task

She knew she could be wrong, there was always a slight chance to be wrong. Still, the chance for this being right was something she wanted to get behind.

-Ochako, are you alright?- This time Izuku's worried voice pulled out of her thoughts, an embarrassed blush covered her face when she saw the pair barely a few steps ahead of her.

-Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you two- She apologized, rushing her steps to reach the pair who continued their ride with her by their side.

As the sun settled she joined her fingers nervous

-Hey guys- She began, -I was wondering if we could make this a permanent thing? I meant, if it was okay for you guys if I came with you in your jobs?-

-You want to continue?- Izuku asked, his voice sounded baffled, yet there was not a single trace of malice in his tone.

-I'd love to-

-I think Miss Ochako would make a wonderful addition, don't you think so Izuku? -Tenya agreed moving his hand up and down intensively. Izuku turned his green eyes to Ochako as a soft smile filled his face.

-I think she would be perfect- Ochako gulped upon hearing his words, pinksettling on her cheeks making her turn to the other side. Izuku opened his eyes wide when he realized the weight of his words

-For the team! She would be a perfect addition for our team! Many things! Great girl! Magic!- He tried desperately to fix chocking on his own words. Tenya turned his eyes from one to the other confused of their interaction.

-Welcome to our team Ochako- Tenya welcomed. Ochako smiled.


End file.
